Salvation
by PanicCord
Summary: Clare finds out about the things that go bump in the night when a shape shifter kills her mother and almost her days before her 16th birthday John Winchester saves the young girl and practically raises her teaches her to hunt When she is 22 she gets in a bit of trouble and call John to bail her out only yellow eyes got to him first Can John's sons save her? Rated M swearing/lemons
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction please review and be gentle with me please : )

I Do Not Own Supernatural

I've grown up my whole life believing there is something else out there. Nobody really knows how big the universe is, we can't be the only living creatures on the planet.

It was a few days before my 16th birthday when I found out that my suspicions where in fact true. I came home exited because the boy I had a crush on said he was coming to my party I couldn't believe it. I hurried to the bus hoping that the ride wouldn't take too long so I could get home to tell my mother the news. When I arrived the door is ajar and I can smell a disgusting gut ranching smell I pushed the door open slowly and saw bloody hand prints all over the wall, I tried to control my mounting fear but my hands were shaking uncontrollably. I reached the lounge room and discover that there is blood everywhere and there is my mother standing over a dead body covered in blood.

"Mum are you okay?" I asked, that's when I noticed the body on the ground that's been ripped to pieces looks exactly like my mother. "I don't understand what's going on" I said with a bit of a stutter "I was hoping you wouldn't be home" said my mother "do you know how long I've been waiting in the shadows to kill this women? Two weeks! That's like a life time to me" there is no way in hell that is my mother she would never kill anybody, when we got mice in the house last year she made me set them free after we caught them, she wouldn't hurt a fly. The creature then started walking towards me with a predatory smile, it opens its mouth and said "The body I had before your mothers was starting to disintegrate and it was nowhere near as beautiful and tight as your mothers" "what the hell are you?" I yelled at the monster "They call me a shape shifter but you and I we aren't so different" it said while coming closer to me. It traps me against the wall and slide its hand down the side of my face "I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill you, I could have looked after you until it was time for me to get a new body" Tears start streaming down my face and I start trying to think of any way I can get out of this house. I've done boxing at school but I was never any good at it but I had to try something, I say to the monster "I would rather be dead then have you as a mother" and spat in its face, the creature then wiped its face which was the perfect opportunity for me to punch it in the stomach. "You little bitch!" I guess that didn't work I think as it raised its hand and slapped me so hard I fell to the ground. It started kicking me in the stomach and face it only took a couple of blows before I'm coughing up blood "Just kill me already" I plead. The monster picks me up by the hair and says "with pleasure" and punches me in the face so hard I'm 80% sure it breaks my nose. I then fall to the ground wishing I would just pass out already. The monster walked over to my dead mother laying on the ground and picks up the knife it used to kill her, it then started slowly walking over to me. All I am thinking is for fuck sake can't you just get this over with. That's when I heard it, the slight creak the back door makes when it's being opened. I hoped to god that it is the police to kill this fucker. Through the blood dripping down my face I see a man in his 30's holding a gun. The creature then noticed that I'm looking at something behind it and charges at the man which is when he emptied 3 rounds into the creature who then fell straight onto the ground. I sag in relief, I'm so tired, I want to close my eyes and sleep for days. I'm slowly drifting off when the man kneeled down in front of me "hey, hey, don't you fall asleep you most likely have a concussion" he then slowly makes a move to pick me up, it seemed like he was trying to be as gentle as he possibly could but that didn't stop it from hurting like a bitch, he must have noticed me wince because he apologises. "I'm going to get you to the hospital, then I'm going to have to take off" I think I nodded my head at his statement but I'm too tired to take it all in, I wanted to ask him his name and if he would possibly stay with me but it came out as mostly coughing, he must have understood some of what I had said because he responded with "I will try to stay as long as I can without the police getting suspicious and my name is John Winchester"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

**6 Years Later **

I've never been one to run away from my problems. I was taught to stand up for myself, not to cower away from confrontation but when you have a crazy psycho chasing you down the deserted streets of Montana there isn't much else to do but run and hid hope to god he doesn't find you. I spot a corner coming up so I take a tight left hoping there is somewhere for me to hide for the time being. There isn't much in the alley only an over flowing dumpster that smells like somebody died in it and some crates. Nothing I can truly use to my advantage and I really do not want to get in that dumpster. I realise I don't have any other choice but to hide in that freakin disgusting dumpster so I climb in and try to bury myself as far down as possible.

'People chuck all types of shit into the rubbish' flashes through my mind as I pick up a copy of a times magazine. I'm having a hard time not to start reading it. I'll read just about anything I can get a hold of newspapers, magazines, books, hell even cereal boxes but I suppose when you're running from death it's not a great time to start reading. I might just have to take it with me if I can get the hell out of here. I hear footsteps approaching and try to breathe as lightly as possible. There is silence for several minutes, so I hop up and climb out of the dumpster. There is something in my hair and I really hope it's nothing disgusting, I don't know when the next time I get to shower will be. I reach up into my hair and pull out whatever is stuck there. When I look down I find a condom, throwing it as far away from me as possible.

"Arghhh that's fucking disgusting!"

Why couldn't I have just lived a normal apple pie life? A life where I wouldn't have to hide in a dumpster for any reason, if only my mother could see me now. Someone grabs me from behind and my first instinct is to scream. I throw my elbow back into the attackers face throwing him off guard. He lets go of me for a second, just enough time to spin around and throw a punch to the side of his face. I go for another swing, which is when he catches my fist and kicks his leg out. I end up on the ground with my attacker on top of me. After my mother died I learnt how to defend myself so I quickly flip us over so I'm now on top and punch him square in the face. Hearing a crack, I silently hope it is broken; the bastard deserves a lot more than that. My attacker is too strong and flips us back over, putting his whole body weight on top of me, pinning my arms to the side. There isn't much I can do now other than keep struggling underneath him. Hopefully he will get distracted and his grip will loosen.

I look up at my attacker and say, "What the hell Gordon?" We are supposed to be friends! John and I helped you kill that woogaroo a couple years back."

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that. You and John were quite helpful back then but now you're getting in my way of killing those filthy blood suckers."

I wish I had never met him the guy is a total nut job. I use to think there was only black and white, evil and good but when I discovered that those vampires weren't hurting humans and were feeding on cows to survive I knew I was no longer need in Montana. That was until I spotted Gordon at the local bar when I was grabbing a bite to eat before I left town. I knew he wouldn't just leave them alone, so I tried to convince him that I took care of the problem and that we should have a drink to catch up. That was until the next morning when he found out another couple cows were drained of blood. I tried to get out to the farm that the coven is staying at but Gordon got to me first. He isn't going to let me go until he kills them.

"There not hurting anyone Gordon, let them go."

"I'm not letting them go and I'm sure as hell not letting you go to warn them."

I see Gordon pull his arm back close his fist and aim it straight to my face. Suddenly it all goes black.

When I come to I notice that I have ropes tied around my ankles and that Gordon has hand cuffed me to a steel pole that has been welded into the floor. I rack my brain for a few minutes trying to think of a way out of here that's when I remember the small knife I have strapped to my ankle. When you're a hunter it's hard not to go outside without some sort of weapon strapped to you. I slowly rub my ankles together hoping that the friction will make the knife drop from the holster. After a few minutes I realise that the knife is no longer there. That most likely means that the asshole has groped me to see if I had any weapons on me, it is the smart thing to do but I wasn't sure Gordon was that inelegant. I had a switch blade that John gave me in my back jean pocket and a small indestructible Nokia that I keep in between my breast which I'm assuming he also took. To think he was touching my breast makes me want to the throw up the guy is all kinds of creepy.

I then realise that I pulled my bangs back with bobby pins this morning because they were annoying the shit out of me. When you go to the hairdressers they should have a sign up to warn you how annoying bangs are. When you're a child you believe the things your parents make you do are stupid and will never help you in the future; like making you do your homework or practise an instrument. My mother made me do gymnastics for 5 years and I'm kind of glad she made me do it now as I should hopefully be able to get one of these bobby pins out of my hair if I'm still flexible enough. After 10 excruciating minutes I'm able to get one of the pins out of my hair then I start to slowly pick the locks on my cuffs once I finally get one unlocked I rotate my hand in a circle a few times. Handcuffs hurt like a bitch, they never tell you that in any of those S&M pornos. I quickly check to make sure that the switchblade isn't in my pocket then I lift my shirt out and look down at my boobs. I have never been so happy to see something between my breasts. I quickly grab my phone out and call Shay the leader of the vampire coven. The phone rings a few times and I'm chanting to myself 'please pick up please pick up.'

"Hello"

"Shay thank Christ! It's Clare you need to get out of town right now there's another hunter in town and he is one his way to you, he doesn't believe you guys will stick to the animal diet. I don't know how long he has been gone for so you need to leave right now!"

"Thank you Clare we all really appreciate it, I don't know how we could ever repay you. Thanks for everything"

I then decided to ring an old friend because once Gordon figures out what I did he is going to be even more pissed at me. I have no idea what he is capable of. I dial the last number John gave me before he took off without a word a few months ago,

"Hello" says an unfamiliar voice.

"This is Clare is John there?"

"John can't come to the phone right now, can I help you"

I've had a long day and I tend to get testy when things don't go my way. It's not a very appealing quality but sometimes it helps get the job done and this guy is just getting on my nerves.

"Listen here asshole! I don't know who the hell you are but I need to talk to John right now it's a life or death situation!"

I hear a sigh through the phone and can't help but think bitchy Clare always gets results, a small smirk on my face.

"Look this is John's son, Sam is there anything I can do while he is unavailable"

"Oh, I'm sorry but no you can't help me I need to speak with John"

I didn't know John had a son. I've known the man for 6 years and he never mentioned any family other than Mary his wife that was killed by a demon.

"I'm sorry lady but John passed away about a month ago"

I feel like my whole world is crashing down, my heart is hammering so hard in my chest. John was the man who saved me all those years ago when that shape shifter came for my mother. He taught me all I know about hunting. He has been the only father figure I've ever known. I quickly grab the bobby pin and pick the other cuff lock then fumble with the ropes around my ankles until I get them undone. My ankles slightly hurt but I ignore the pain, stand up and say into the phone.

"How?"

"Look, do you mind telling me who you are first"

I could tell it wasn't a question. It was a statement. I was going to have to tell this Sam who I am and how I knew his father. There's no way he doesn't know about the supernatural especially with a father like John, hunting was pretty much his whole life after his wife died.

"My name is Clare Sampson, I met your Father when I was 16 he helped me with a shape shifter situation and he has looked out for me ever since. I called because I'm in a bit of a bind with another hunter and I was hoping John would help me"

"I don't know if my father told you what he was hunting most of the time but it eventually killed him" Sam says

"Yellow eyes" I mutters into the phone

"So he did tell you, can I help with this bind you're in?"

"No, I should be fine. I've gotten myself out of much worse. I just need to get the hell out of Red Lodge and put as many miles between me and Gordon as possible. Would it be okay if we met up sometime? I have a few journals Johns left me over the years and I've learnt everything I can from them, I thought you might want them"

I really want to meet this Sam Winchester and figure out why John never told me anything about him.

"That would be great, just hold on to this number and…"

I don't listen to the rest of what he is saying because I can hear a metal door shutting and heavy footsteps coming my way. I can't help but think what an idiot I am. I should have called Johns number when I got in the car to leave this god forsaken town.

"Um Sam could I call you back? If I happen to not call you back come to Red Lodge Montana and find an abandon building because Gordon has probably killed me and I'm going to need someone to salt and burn my burn. Okay bye"

**So I hope you guys like the story would be great if you could leave a review to tell me what you think. Also I want to say thank you to one of the most amazing people I know for helping with this story and being my beta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own supernatural : (**

**Chapter 2**

I quickly hide behind the door to the room Gordon has kept me in. I hope I can surprise Gordon from behind, knock him out and get the hell out of here. I can hear his footsteps approaching as he walks through the door. I can hear him curse under his breath obviously thinking that I have made a run for it. I should have done that in the first place. I see his gun tucked in to the back of his pants. If I move quickly enough I should be able to get it from him. I jump out from behind the door and go straight for the gun but Gordon conveniently turns around at the same time. I have to go for plan B and punch him in the face hoping to the land the punch on his already broken nose. I get a few punches in before Gordon realises what is happening. I lift my arm up again aiming for his face but he blocks my attack quickly striking me on the side of the face. I see him reach behind his back obviously for his gun and I know I'm screwed and not in the fun way. He points the gun straight at my head.

"Don't think I won't shot you because I will"

I don't really have any other option then to stop fighting him I mean the guy is a nut case. He would defiantly pull the trigger.

"You little bitch, you warned them didn't you?"

"How would I ever do that Gordon?"

"Shut up, this is all your fault I'm going to tie you back up again and go get a drink. I need one after the day I have had"

God, he thinks he needs a drink? If I get out of here I'm going to have to drink a whole bottle of whiskey to forget this day. Gordon then starts walking over to me; he grabs me roughly and cuffs me with my back now facing the steel pole. He doesn't bother tying my ankles back together this time. He then turns to leave but stops just at the door turning back around to face me. Walking over to me, he leans down and yanks the remaining bobby pins out of my hair. Gordon then goes to leave again and he is almost out of site when my phone starts to ring, he runs back into the office and I can see him shaking his head silently.

"You think you're so smart don't you"

"Yep, I sure do"

Gordon leans down in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to teach you to keep that smart mouth shut"

He backhands me across the face, groping me roughly and eventually finds my phone still hidden between my breasts. Gordon then turns around to leave for the 3rd time.

I need to figure out a way out of here, which is pretty much impossible because Gordon took anything I could have used to get out. My only hope at this moment is that Sam will come and rescue me. I hate that someone has to come and help me; I should have just ran when I had the chance. Red Lodge, Montana is pretty much in the middle of nowhere so I have no idea how long it's going to take for Sam to find me. I look around the room and find nothing I would be able to use to get out. Not that I could reach it any way. Gordon could have left some music on or something, hopefully I die of boredom before Gordon gets to me. That would be a much better way to die.

I don't know how long it's been since Gordon left. I keep starting to fall asleep then realise where I am and that sleeping is the last thing I should be doing. I start to count in my head hoping that this will keep me awake.

I'm startled awake when I hear the sound of a metal door closing, the last thing I remember is the number 789 so obviously counting to stay awake didn't work. I see Gordon stumbling into the room that he has kept me in. He is obviously drunk, can't even walk properly. He leans down in front of me and looks at me for a while not saying anything. I do what any sane person would do and head butt him, which hurts me just as much as it probably hurt him. I fell a bit dizzy now but I push that aside as I can tell I've really pissed him off now. I can see the rage burning in his eyes.

"You really shouldn't have done that"

He grabs me roughly and leans his face into mine and plants his mouth straight onto mine. I can smell the alcohol on his breath I struggle against him but he just holds onto me tighter and straddles my waist. I know I'm going to have bruising tomorrow from how tight he is holding on to me. I try to move my face away from his but he grabs my face and brings it back to him. I bite his lip and he pulls back, looing at me with a sick smirk on his face.

"Feisty, I like that in a women"

I then notice he is looking down at my breasts I see him lick his lips then he grabs my shirt at the front and rips it straight down the middle. I whimper as he grabs my boobs roughly and leans forward to kiss me again. I pull my head to the side, so he realises his hold on my boobs and grabs my face again. He then grounds himself into my centre over and over again, I think I'm going to throw up. After a couple more times of him dry humping me like some sick dog he finishes and slumps against me his head just above my breasts. I take a shaky breath and try to wriggle him of my body. Gordon has completely passed out, I think to myself 'what not even some cuddling afterwards I didn't get anything out of that'. Gordon then rolls off of my and stays unconscious on the ground next to me I notice the wet patch at the front of his jeans which is when I lean of to the side and empty the contents of my stomach onto the ground. I would much rather him kill me then be kept tied up as his person blow up doll.

I must have fallen asleep because when I wake Gordon is no longer in the room with me. I breathe a sigh of relief and hope he has just left town altogether. God I'm so hungry I could really go for a piece of pepperoni pizza if I get out of here. I'm going on the biggest food binge ever. I get lost in my thoughts of all the different foods I would kill just about any one to eat right now when I hear the creak of the metal door opening. I hope Gordon just kills me I don't think I can live through the events of last night again. Maybe because his not drunk any more he might not be as bad, he might have even brought me some food back. God that would be amazing. I hear the sound of his footsteps approaching I keep my eyes on the ground in front of me and hope to god he isn't drunk again. The footsteps stop and I wonder why he isn't coming into the room I look up and see the most attractive man I think I've ever seen. He has sandy brown hair that looks about an inch short of his shoulders, at least 6 feet tall wearing a checked collared shirt with a brown jacket over top and jeans that seem to fit in all the right places. He is carrying a gun in his hand. He must realise there is no imitate danger because he tucks the gun into his jeans. I see a sliver of skin when he does and I think I might pass out.

"Clare are you alright"

How does this angel know my name?

"Clare its Sam Winchester, I'm going to get these cuffs off okay?"

Sam Winchester not an angel, that makes more sense. I nod my head at him and he walks behind me. I feel his gentle hand wrap around my wrist as he picks the lock I feel like my whole body is on fire from one simple touch. I then realise that I'm sitting here with my shirt ripped just in a light blue bra and probably have dry blood all over my face great I meet the most gorgeous man on the planet and I look like shit.

I feel like cuffs fall from my wrists and I bring my hands forward to see how much damage they did. I look down and see red marks with a bit of chafing, nothing a little time won't fix. Sam stands in front of me and stretches out his hand to me. I don't even hesitate I grab his hand and he pulls me up. We are face to face and I can't help but notice the colour of his eyes. There is just about every colour brown around the outside then flickers of blue and green. Can this guy be any more perfect?

"You okay"

"Yeah I'm fine thank you"

"Let's get you out of here"

He puts his arm around me and helps me walk to the exit. I probably could have done it without his help but I can't parse up the opportunity to have his arm around me. We get to the front of the warehouse and I notice another man waiting beside the hottest car I've ever seen, a Chevrolet Impala probably a 1967. Dear god, I don't know how much more perfection I can take. Sam walks me over to the other man who is just about as good looking as Sam is. He has the same sandy brown hair but it's a lot shorter. He is wearing a grey collared shirt with a dark brown leather jacket. This guy would put James Dean to shame.

Dear God there gay! Guys this handsome couldn't possibly be straight.

"This is Dean" Sam says with a smile

Oh great he is defiantly in love with this Dean look at the smile on his face.

"Hey how's it going?" says this Dean character

I look to Dean; I swear I see his eyes leaving my breasts. This guy is supposed to be with Sam? Why is he looking at my breasts how dare he? I then remember he had asked me a question.

"Oh well I've been hand cuffed to a pole for at least the last 24 hours been sexually harassed and I'm fucking starving so you know I'm great"

I see the shock on both of there faces before Sam then looks down at me and says

"Sexually harassed"

"I'd rather not talk about it"

"Okay let's get you some food then we can check into a hotel and you can cleaned up"

We all hop into the car and drive for a little while until we see a diner. Dean gets out to grab the food. I told him to get bit of everything cause I could eat for days I'm so hungry. Sam turns around in the passenger seat and asks me for the hundredth time if I'm alright I give him the same reply as the last time he asked I'm fine.

"Do you have that journal that Dad gave you?"

"Yeah I do, its back in my car though which is still at the hotel parking lot"

It doesn't take long for dean to come back with the food. I start to eat one of my burgers on the way to the hotel. We pull up and I see my baby before the car is even fully stop, jumping out and walking over to my 1967 Dodge Coronet that I won in a poker game. Some idiot thought a woman couldn't beat him in anything. I pull the key out above the wheel and open the boot check everything is still there.

"Wow is she yours?" Dean says nodding the my car

"Yep, won her in a poker game"

"Are you still checked into this hotel?" Asked Sam

"No. I was supposed to check out yesterday so I suggest we get the hell out of this place and as far away from Gordon as I can get. Then we can stop and you can ask all the question you want to ask okay?"

Both boys nod their heads at me

"Okay so you guys follow me until I pull over"

Sam and Dean turn around and head back to the car. Before they get to far I grab John's journal and yell out to Sam. He turns around and I hand him the journal.

"Here I thought you might want to read this on the way"

"Thanks" he says with a small smile

I walk back over to my car and start the engine, I have so many questions. I want to ask Sam about John but it's safer to get out of Red Lodge before Gordon finds me again.

**I have never received a review so It would be a great pleasure if one of you would be my first ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys I'm a bit late with this one and it's only a short chapter ill hopefully have another chapter for you in a couple days. Leave me a review : )**

**I Don't Own Supernatural **

Chapter 3

I keep driving for what feels like ages, I'm so tired and I really need a shower. I don't understand why Ellen had to put a bar in the middle of nowhere. She says it's for protection but really I think it's because she isn't a fan of people in general. When I first met her I thought she was the biggest cow, she just ignored me for the first week. Then John had a chat to her and everything seemed fine. I pull into the small dirt path that leads to the Road House, looking in my rear view mirror to make sure the guys pull in behind me. I keep driving until I see the pub and then park under one of the trees with Sam and Dean pull up beside me.

I get out of the car as do the guys. Sam turns to me and says

"What is this place?"

"It's a hunters pub your Father brought me here a couple of times" I reply

Sam looks surprised as this, I start to walk over to the boot and say as I go

"Why don't you guys go in I'll be in there in a couple minutes. I have to grab some things first. If the doors locked just pick. You two do know how to do that don't you?"

"Yes we know how to do that, we can look after ourselves" replied Dean

'Could have fooled me,' I mumble under my breath

It only takes me a few minutes to grab everything I need. Looking around I notice the guys are nowhere to be seen so they must have been able to get in without much trouble. I push the door open with my foot, as my hands are full, and want to laugh at what I see in the pub. Ash is asleep on the pool table obviously having had too much to drink and then passed out, beer bottles surrounding him. Ellen has a shot gun pointed at Sam while he has his hands above his head in surrender and Dean is cupping his nose as blood starts to leak out of his nostril with Jo pointing a riffle at him. I can't suppress the grin from my face as I say

"Um I thought you said you could look after ourselves... Ellen, Jo I know these guys it fine."

Both of them lower their guns slowly still suspicious of the unknown men in their bar. I walk up to the bar and start to introduce everyone.

"Ellen and Jo Harvelle meet Sam Winchester and Dean"

"Son of a bitch John Winchesters boys, how are you boys doing?" Ellen replies in utter surprise

Wow! Sam and Dean must be married if Ellen refers to them as John's boys. Ellen's known John for years, she probably the one person that knows everything about him, I can't believe she never told me about it. Even if they are gay there are just so pretty to look at.

"So has John killed that yellow eyed demon yet? I heard he was closing in on it" Ellen asked

"Was there an article in the demon hunters cordially that I missed, who are you? How do you know about this?" Dean replies seriously

"Ellen and John go way back they use to be like 'family'" I say adding bunny ears to the word family

"Well how come he never mentioned anything about you before?" Dean asks Ellen

"You would have to ask him that" She answers

"That's going to pretty hard to do now" Did I just say that out loud, Crap

"He's alright isn't he?" Ellen says as she looks around at all of us for some answers

"It was the demon we think, I guess it just got him before he could get it" Sam responds in a sullen voice.

"I'm so sorry"

"We're okay" says Dean as he looks over at Sam

"If you know anything about this demon or if you could help us in some way we would really appreciate it" Sam says looking hopefully for any information

"We can't help but I'm sure Ash can"

"Who's Ash?"

"Oi! Ash!" I practically scream, hoping to scare the shit out of him. Fortunately for me it looks like it does. He jumps up quickly from his slumber and turns around to see where the noise came from.

"Huh, What? Is it closing time?" He asks in a groggy voice

"That would be Ash guys a genius" I say to the boys

"He looks like a roady" Dean states

Sam and Dean go back to the car to get everything they have on the yellow-eyed demon to give to Ash. I am exhausted so I head back into my usual room and jump in the shower, dress into some track pants and a singlet before lying down and falling instantly asleep.

When I wake up its 8 o'clock in the morning. I stretch and go out into the bar to see what I have missed. Ash is asleep at his computer and Sam is sitting at the bar talking to Ellen.

"Good Morning" I say through a yawn making it sound more like some sort of monsters mating call.

Sam turns around and offers me a smile and replies "Good morning how did you sleep?"

"Like a baby"

Ellen goes out the back to make me my morning coffee. She knows I can't function without.

"How did you and Dean sleep? Is he still in bed? you guys probably had a late night"

"Uh, I slept well I don't know about Dean though… I believe his still occupied with Jo"

"What do you mean occupied with Jo? Is she helping him with something?"

"I bet she is helping him with something… he can't help himself when he is upset he likes the company of women"

"What! So he just tosses you aside when his upset to have some girl time?" I practically snarl, feeling indignant on Sam's behalf.

"I suppose you could put it that way, I don't really mind. He seems to be in a good mood after."

I cannot believe this! Dean has a great guy and he just tosses him aside to talk to women when he is upset. Why can't he talk to Sam? I'm sure they share everything together, there a couple for god sake!

I am so pissed off that I get up from my stool and walk over to Jo's room. I hear Sam tell me to wait but I ignore him. I try to open the door but it's locked, so I knock on the door as hard as I can. Jo opens the door with a blanket wrapped around her and I can see Dean laying on his back with his shirt of and a smirk on his face. I'm pretty sure my mouth drops open, I can't believe he would do this. He is in a committed relationship. I push past Jo and into the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? How could you do this to Sam?"

"Do what to Sam? Sam doesn't mind"

"Of course he minds he thought you guys where just talking but you slept with her didn't you? You're in a relationship with Sam for god sakes and you just go around and sleep with women when you're upset! You just use them." My anger with Dean drains slightly with my outburst, suddenly giving rise to my disappointment in Jo. I turn to her, my face morphing into disappointment.

"I thought you were better than that Jo, I didn't think you would be such a home wrecker!"

I look around the room waiting for an answer from anyone about how this is all right. The silence is deafening. Sam looks completely shocked the poor thing. Dean probably just broke his heart. How could he cheat on that puppy face.

Sam gently puts his hand on my arm, his face a mask of confusion, "Dean and I aren't in a relationship! What are you talking about?"

"You guys aren't a couple?"

"NO! He is my brother!"

It takes me a few moments for this to sink in and I start laughing uncontrollably. I'm laughing so hard I hardly hear when Dean says

"Why does everyone always seem to think we are gay? If I was I could do a lot better than Sam"

This makes me laugh even more. I feel like I'm having a mental break down I can hardly breathe this is so funny. I manage to say through my giggles.

"I'm sorry I just assumed you're both so good looking. I'll leave you to whatever you were doing before I interrupted"

I turn around and walk past Jo and Sam still giggling. I hear footsteps behind me then the door shutting. I look over my shoulder and see Sam looking at me with a smile whilst leaning against the door.

"So you think I'm good looking hey?"


	5. Chapter 5

Another short chapter sorry guys I haven't had much time to write much plus my laptop has decided to crap itself hopefully I'll have another chapter for next weekend : )

Leave me a review I love to hear what you guys think so far.

I Don't Own Supernatural!

**Chapter 4**

Just as I go to respond to Sam's question his hand shoots to the side to steady himself on the bench, his face a morphing into a mask of pain. He grabs his head and his body starts to shake slightly. I have no idea what to do. I yell out to him as I half jog towards him but he doesn't seem to hear me. I see Dean run out of the room and he starts to grab a hold of Sam and starts yelling his name. I stand there unsure what to do. A couple minutes later Sam seems to come to. He looks around the room he looks kind of confused, he seems to be trying to place where he is. Sam looks up at Dean and murmurs something to him. Dean shakes his head at him and looks pissed off.

"Um Hello! What the hell was that?"

"It was nothing you need to worry about" Dean replies

"That was not nothing, I want answers right now I'm sick of you Winchesters keeping things from me" I say frustrated

"What are you going to do about it?" Dean practically growls as he walks up to me. I think he was trying to be threatening, but in comparison to Johns glare, his is weak.

Sam sighs, before walking up to Dean and looking me in the eyes. "Dean its fine I trust her"

"You hardly know her"

"It started a while ago… I have these premonitions of things that happen. I think it has something to do with the yellow-eyed demon. It first started before Dean came to get me at college, I had these dreams about a blond headed girl getting flung to a wall, her eyes rolled back into her head and she started to cough blood and her shirt soaked with blood from a slice in her stomach. I didn't think anything of it until I saw this girl walking to a class. I followed her and nothing weird happened so I went back to my dorm and the next morning they found her mutilated body in her room. It happened again a few months ago but not when I was asleep, I was awake this time. I saw a guy in his 40s. He went into a gun store asked to try out a gun and shot himself in the face. There wasn't anything that seemed supernatural in the dream but it just didn't feel right to me and in the premonition I was able to see a town sign, so we drove to the town to check it out. On the way there I had another one of a woman pouring petrol on herself then lighting herself on fire. We finally arrived in this town turned out there was a guy there, his name was Doug, he had this power he could ask people to do anything and they would. For some reason it didn't work on me I guess because we both had this power thing. Anyway we thought he killed this guy but he seemed to have no idea what we were talking about so we stayed in town for a few days and this other guy came into town. Turns out he is Doug's brother and they share the same power, anyway what I'm saying is that there are other people out there that have this same crazy thing happening to them I don't know how to stop it or why it's happening but I plan on finding out."

"Okay…." I say, taking a moment for that to sink in. "So can you tell me about my future? Am I going to meet some hot, mysterious man anytime soon because that would be great."

"It doesn't work like that I can't control them. Plus you've already met a hot, mysterious man."

"Have I now?" I say, sliding closer to Sam, a huge grin stretching my face.

"Ughh! I can hear you guys flirting from here you know" says Dean in disgust

Dean gets up from the bar stool he had sat on for Sam's explanation and goes back into Jo's room. Ellen still seems to be out the back in the kitchen, she's probably cleaning. I take this opportunity to question Sam about all the things I would like to know. There are so many things, why his dad didn't mention them to me, why he didn't mention me to them, why he left me to go hunt the yellow-eyed demon even though I helped him for years tracking signs and anything suspicions that looked even remotely like the demon, why did he go alone.

"So John never mentioned anything about me?"

"No he didn't he would leave weeks at a time to go hunting when we were old enough to look after ourselves or I suppose Dean was old enough to look after me. He was probably with you then I'm guessing."

"After John saved me from the shape shifter he took me to the hospital ended up staying. He spun some story that he was my mum's boyfriend and there was a break in. Anyway after I was allowed to leave the hospital he told me all about hunting and he booked a hotel room for us to stay in. He only stayed a couple of days and said he had to go. He was back a couple weeks later, ended up staying at least 2 weeks with me teaching me how to fight, shot a gun and work with a knife plus all sorts of other stuff over the years. He never mentioned any children but he did mention Mary after I asked how he got into hunting. I'm sorry by the way, got to suck, at least I knew my mother before she died. Sorry not that I'm rubbing it in or whatever. Did John tell you much about the demon?"

"No not to me anyway, Dean probably knows more than I do seeing as he is dads little solider"

"What do you mean?"

"I went to college… John didn't really approve, didn't like I was leaving the 'family business' to become a lawyer."

"Oh a fancy pancy lawyer that's pretty hot"

Sam smiles at me and continues with his story

"I was in college for about 3 years when Dean came knocking saying Dad hasn't been heard of for a while. We tried to track him down, didn't really work because he ended up finding us saying he tracked the demon down and was coming close to killing it. He had a hunch about a gun that could kill anything"

"The cult" I murmur

"Yeah, I'm guessing he told you about it. He ended up tracking it down then he took off but Dean and I ended up getting in some trouble with a demon who was working with yellow eyes. The demon called John to come save us. We ended up getting out of it ourselves but Dad came anyway he was waiting in our hotel room when out of know where hell hounds show up to rip us apart. Dad was smart enough to know what to do and we made a run for it then separated and that's the last time we see him. We got a call from him a week later saying he had tracked the demon down and he was going to kill it. We haven't heard from him after that. I don't think he made it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"So what was this premonition about?" I ask Sam

"I saw a guy, mid-twenties, maybe, all I saw was him walking by himself at night time. He comes to an underpass and someone jumps him. I don't see the face of the attacker but he pulls a knife and stabs him in the stomach. I can't seem to remember anything that tells me where this happened."

"Any type of billboard or sign in the underpass? There's normally some sort of advertising in them."

Sam closes his eyes and his eyebrows pull together in concentration then he mumbles "I remember a poster, it had local play of Wizard of Oz in Lafayette, Indiana. I need to go right now."

"I'm coming with you."

Sam rushes over to Jo's door and knocks loudly "Dean we need to go right now!"

Dean comes out quickly putting his shirt over his head on the way "Did you see something in the premonition?"

"It's going to happen in Lafayette, Indiana. We need to go I don't know when it's going to happen."

The boys say a quick goodbye and head out the door. I tell everyone goodbye as well following the guys to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asks Dean

"Um I'm coming with you guys" I reply

"No you're not this has nothing to do with you"

Sam huffs and says "Dean, she's coming okay get over it"

I give Sam my best man eating smile and he smirks back at me before turning around to head to the car leaving Dean opened mouth starting at me. I poke my tongue at Dean and walk through the door yelling goodbye to everyone in the road house.

I chuck my bag of clothes and journals into the back of the impala then turn to my car. I unlock the truck of and gather all the weapons I need into a duffel bag before locking up. I head back to the boys car and slide into the backseat with my duffle.

"Yay! Road trip! Are we going to swap ghost stories and play all sorts of car games? This will be so" I get cut off with Dean turning the stereo up. I huff, well this is going to be so much fun. I would take a nap but I can't even think properly over the blaring of Blue Oyster Cult. From the roadhouse I'm pretty sure Lafayette is about 2 hours away so I hope we make it in time. I don't know how Sam's premonitions work or how long from when he has them till when they come true are. I can understand that Dean didn't want anyone to know about what Sam can do, some hunters would consider him a supernatural being and take him out, but that doesn't mean I will. He is a bit of freak but that's cool, to be honest it makes him twice as hot, like some sort of bad boy physic. I don't know what we are supposed to do once we get to Lafayette the only thing Sam saw was an underpass, there is probably heaps of those. Maybe it would be best if we split up; at least we know it's going to be happening at night-time so we have some sort of time frame. It's already 5 pm so if it's happening tonight we may not get there in time. Hopefully it happens tomorrow.

I must have dosed off because I wake to the sound of silence, no more pounding music and no more purring of the impala's engine. When I open my eyes I see the boys standing at the front of the car lent over the hood of the car looking at a map. I get out of the car stretch my hands over my head before walking over to the front of the car. It seems that they are looking at a map of Lafayette, probably trying to figure out where this guy dies.

"How many underpasses are we looking at?" I ask

"Seems to be about 8 in the city alone probably a dozen more on the outskirts. We should probably split up" Sam answers

"I think we should check the ones in the city first, is there any underpasses close to a theatre or an outdoor stage? They would probably advertise the play near where it's being held"

The boys look back over the map Dean points to where the theatre is. There seems to be 2 near there and there is what looks like a botanical gardens. Near the centre of that it says the stage there seems to be 1 underpass near there also.

"Okay well Sam can check out the 2 near the theatre Dean you can check the one at the gardens and I'll check these 3 that are close to each other and we will call if we find any Oz posters," I say

We quickly exchange phone numbers then divvy up weapons. Dean takes the Impala and Sam and I walk off in search of vehicles we can 'borrow'.

"I bet I can find a better car then you" I say to Sam smirking

"Clare I don't think we have time for this" he says shaking his head at me

"What you to chicken?" I ask then start moving my arms like a chicken "Berk berk berk"

Sam laughs and replies "Fine we split up find our cars then after we find the right ally way we meet up and Dean can judge which car is superior. Sound good?"

"Yes and break" I say before I scurry away, I can hear Sam chuckle as I jog away.

What Sam doesn't know is that I may kind of steal cars then sell them to make my way in life. A girls got to get money somehow and I'm not going to sell myself on the street corner. Plus this is a lot more fun. The hit of adrenaline I get when breaking into a car and hot wiring it is magnificent. Considering I do this for a living, I know exactly where to look for the most expensive cars. Someone walks past me and I ask them where the nearest gym is. They tell me their is one to the right about a block away. A lot of gym junkies seem to have great cars, I suppose if there taking all those steroids they need something to make up for their tiny manhood. It all comes down to perception. As soon as I spot the gym I see that I have definitely hit the jackpot. There is a 2006 Ford GT white with two blue strips down the top it's a beauty. The only problem is the car is near the front of the gym so it could be a bit difficult to pop the lock. I pull of my hoody leaving me in a tight tank top I shove the hoody in my duffle. The best way to get away with something you're not supposed to be doing is confidence, so I grab my phone pretend I'm talking to one of my girlfriend, keep my head up high and walk over to the car. Once I get to the driver's side I reach into my bag to grab my lock pick.

"Excuse me?" says a man's voice

Shit! I flip me hair over my should and turn my head to the stranger and hold my finger up to the man "Sorry Becky some guy is trying to talk to me" "Yeah I suppose his pretty hot" I say smiling at the man. Hopefully I can flirt my way out of this one. I put the phone down from my ear but don't close it, wouldn't want to hang up on my imaginary friend.

"How can I help you?" I ask with a sickly smile

"You dropped your wallet" he says, while handing me a pink wallet which defiantly isn't mine but I'm not going to say that.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much I would have died without that" I say taking the guy by surprise when I hug him I make sure to press my breast as firmly as I can to his chest hoping he will just leave after that.

"Uh that's okay" He shakes his head seemingly like he is trying to un-fog his brain "I believe in fate so I think I was meant to find your wallet, maybe we could go out sometime?"

Ughh! "Sure thing honey, give my your phone and I'll put my number in there for you"

He hands me his phone and I enter Ash's phone number under the name Ashley in his phone. "It's in there under Ashley" I tell him with a wink

"It was nice meeting you, I'll give you a call soon" he says and walks away

I breathe a sigh of relief and look down at the pink wallet. What kind of idiot wouldn't look at the drivers licence in a wallet before handing it over to a stranger? What an imbecile. I take the $120 out of the wallet then chuck it onto the sidewalk. I chuck my phone and the money into my bag and pull out my lock pick. It doesn't take me long to pop the lock. I jump in quickly and chuck my duffle over my shoulder and into the back seat. I bend down, pull of the lock pick and start to play around with the wires it only takes me a couple seconds to find what I'm looking for and connect the two wires. The car roars to life and I pull out of the space, heading west to check out these underpasses.

It doesn't take long for me to find the first one and there is no sign of any posters at all so I get back into the car and head over to the second one. When I'm almost to the second my phone starts to blare baby got back. I pull over quickly and flip open my phone.

"Hello Clare's Crematorium, you ghost 'em, we'll roast 'em" I say into the phone

"Its Sam. We didn't make it, there were cops everywhere when I got there. The coroner says it probably happened about an hour ago. I have to call Dean to let him know, meet at the dinner motel near where Dean dropped us off, okay."

"Wait Sam! Are you okay"

"No I'm not, but there isn't much I can do about it other than find out what did this and kill it."

"Sounds like a plan I'll see you soon"

I had a feeling we wouldn't make it in time but I was hoping for Sam's sake we would. I turn the car around and head for the diner, parking my beauty near the back so the person I stole it from doesn't notice it. I walk into the diner and grab a both with a brief glance at the menu I order a burger with the works and a beer. It doesn't take long for Dean to rock up, sliding into the seat across from me grabbing a menu and flagging down a waitress to order a burger and beer, followed by a pie. I tell the waitress not to bring it out at the same time because I ordered before him so that means I should get my food before him. Its the principle of the matter.

"How did he seem when he called you?" I ask Dean

"He seemed upset but this has happened a couple times before and he handled it then so he can handle it now"

"Have you ever thought that he shouldn't have to 'handle it'?" I question

"Of course I've thought that. He is my brother, he shouldn't have to suffer through this. We don't even know why or how it's happening, all I know is that It scared the shit out of me. I promised Dad I would save him and I'm not turning my back on that now." Dean rashly replies

"Save him? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Uh nothing, this is none of your business anyway. Where is that dam burger?"

"Dean, what did John mean save Sam? Is this physic ability thing putting him in danger? I don't understand. I know I haven't known you guys for long but I knew your Dad, he pretty much raised me and I know that sucks because I took him away from you but John trusted me and if he trust me so should you. Maybe I can even help you protect Sam"

Dean sighs softly before saying "I don't know much but the last thing Dad said to me was I had to save Sam and If I couldn't… If it came down to it I would have to kill him"

"WHAT!" Dean shushes me as the waitress appears with the beers and my burger. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean? Is he supposed to go dark side or something and you have to go all Harry Potter and kill he who must not be named?"

"You did not just make a Harry Potter reference to this situation" Dean says shaking his head

"Oh just shut up and explain"

"There isn't much to explain that's all Dad told me I don't know what's going to happen and it's not like I'm actually going to kill my own brother. What kind of psycho do you think I am. I just need to keep an eye on him an make sure nothing bad happens. I even thought about getting out of the hunters lifestyle but I just don't think we could do it, not with all the innocent people that would die if we weren't there to help. I think everything will be fine, Dad was probably just exaggerating"

The waitress appears with Dean's food and I'm starting to worry about Sam. He should be here by now the underpasses he was checking out was as far away as Deans. He should have arrived ages ago. Just when I'm about to voice my concerns to Dean his phone rings, he pulls it out of his pocket looks at the screen and says its Sam. I breathe a sigh of relief and pick up a few chips to shove into my mouth while I listen to the one sided conversation.

"You what? Why didn't you wait for back up you could have been sprung?"

"Fine… Sure... See you in a few"

"What was that about?"

"The victim's name was Scott and he had a card from a psychologists so Sam went to check it out. He got a hold of some of the files and a tape recorder and is on his way here now. He wants us to meet out the back"

Dean scoffs down his burger in record time, I've seen pigs eat slower than this man. We drop some cash on the table for the food and head out the back. A couple of minutes later I see one of the sexiest cars I've ever seen pull up, a 2013 Ferrari LaFerrari in gloss black. Whoever is driving that must be loaded, if I had enough time in this town I would steal this car and sell it to the highest bidder. Then to my surprise Sam steps out of the car and my first thought is well he won, I go to open my mouth to ask how the hell Sam stole that car but the look on his face stops me. He looks completely devastated. As soon as he gets close enough I put my arms around him and squeeze tight "You okay?" I ask

He sighs and replies "I'll be fine"

"Sorry to interrupt this chick flick moment but what did you find in the files?" Dean interrupts

"I haven't looked through them yet but I listened to the tape on the way over from his last session. This guy is like me, he has this special power as well, says when he touches a living thing he can electrocute them."

"Did he kill someone?" I ask

"From the sounds of it just the neighbour's cat" Sam answers

"Ohh poor kitty that's just as bad as killing a person" I say

Dean gives me a strange look then asks "So there's nothing else?"

"He talked about the yellow eyed demon that would visit him in his sleep and tell him to do horrible things. He also said that he has plans for children like him and all would fall into place as soon as he tracks down the missing piece to the puzzle. So I guess children like me and Scott are a part of some plan to help the demon but for what I don't know"

"That's bullshit! You're not just going to go off and help this demon Sam there has to be something else going on. Dad and this Scott guy don't know what they're talking about!" Dean says with a raised voice

"What's Dad got to do with this Dean?" Sam asks confused

"Nothing you need to worry about Sam forget it" Dean Responds

"You can't just say something like that Dean! What does Dad have to do with this, he told you something didn't he?" Sam shouts

"He told me if I couldn't save you I would have to kill you but I doesn't mean anything alright everything's going to work out"

"He told you to kill me? Yeah sounds like everything is going to work out Dean. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Sam asks

"Dad begged me not to! Do you think I want this hanging over my head because I sure as hell don't, I should have told you before but I didn't know what he meant. I didn't want to worry you. We've just got to figure out what all of this means. Maybe we should start trying to track down the cult so we can kill this son of a bitch or we should search for this so called missing puzzle piece that the demon needs"

"How the hell are we supposed to do that Dean?!"

"I don't know Sam but just give me some time to figure out our next move please, I'm begging you"

"Fine" Sam replies then turns around and walks into the dinner

"I'm going to go book a hotel" Dean says before walking over to the impala and driving away.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't own Supernatural **

**Hope you like this chapter leave me a review :) **

**Chapter 6**

Outside by myself I finally take the time to wrap my head around everything that's happened today. Sam has dreams that come true, he is part of some demon plan, his dad thinks someone might have to kill him, their is a bunch of people out there with different types of powers, some obviously can't handle the abilities and go evil and Dean will do anything to protect his little brother. I head into the diner and find Sam sitting at a booth in the corner absent-mindedly pouring milk in his coffee. I slide into the booth quickly runs my eyes over Sam, his eyes snapping up to watch me. His body language is tense and as much as I try to understand I have never been told my Dad thinks I need to be killed.

"So I think you won the bet" I say, trying to bring Sam out of his indifference

This has the desired effect and gets Sam to crack a smile "Really? What car did you get your hands on?" Sam asks

"The 2006 Ford GT that was parked next to the Impala. Where in the hell did you find a Lamborghini?"

"From the impound lot." Sam answers with a smirk

"Well played sir" I say with a fake top hat spin.

"So what do I win?" he asks with an evil glint in his eyes

"Whatever you want" I say with a grin "I'll let you think about that while I go to the restroom"

I get out of the booth and walk to the restroom. I breath a big sigh as the fog disappears that always seem to surround me when I'm with Sam. After going to the toilet I take a long look in the mirror make sure I'm still presentable. I quickly straighten up my top and push my breasts up, smirking into the mirror before opening the door to leave.

A hand wraps around my arm and my back is then pushed up against the brick wall outside the restroom. I look up to see Sam peering over me with a look that can only be described as lust. "I know what I want for my prize" he whispers before his lips are pressed firmly against mine, leaving me no chance to talk. His hands find the back of my head deepening the kiss before slowly, tantalizingly, descending to the top of my ass, before pulling my body into his as he peppers my neck with feather light kisses, teasing me.

"You taste amazing" he says before he pulls my lips back to his in another passionate kiss. I can hardly breathe let alone comprehend what is happening, my body feels on fire. All I can think about is his hands, his lips, his abs. He suddenly pins my body against the wall and I can't help but use this as leverage to wrap my legs around his waist, I want more.

The clearing of someone's throat reminds me where we are and I fell the heat rush to my cheeks as I realise my hands are under Sam's shirt. I'm grateful for this person interrupting because I know exactly how far I would have wanted this to go. My body is still aflame but my mind has slightly come back, I gently unwrap my legs and Sam steps back. He runs his hand through his hair with an impish grin and grabs my hand and pulls me behind him and back to the both, apologising to the lady that caught us making out like a bunch of horny teenagers.

When we get to the booth my mind has cleared enough for me to actually compose a sentence.

"So aren't you glad you decided to go ahead with the bet?" I ask

"Defiantly" Sam says licking his lips, his eyes still tinged with lust.

I rub my legs together and bite my lips to relieve the pressure that's building up. I feel the heat rush back up into my cheeks as I think back to the way he kissed me, the way his body felt against mine and the way he looked at me with such want. This is not helping to relieve the pressure. Thankfully my thought are interrupted with the ringing of Sam's cell phone.

"Hey Dean where did you go?" Sam asks " Yeah sure, I'll meet you there"

Sam puts his phone back in his pocket looking worried. "What is it?" I ask

"Deans in trouble" He answers

"What? How do you know that?"

"He used our codeword. Someone has a gun on him"

"What's the code word?" I question

"Funky town, It's a long story. He wants me to meet at 245 Snyder Road he said to come alone"

"Yeah not going to happen I'm coming with you"

"Clare you can't come what if the person who has Dean sees you and kills Dean because I didn't come alone or what If they kill you? You need to stay here okay. I'll call you when I get there and when I leave sound fair?" Sam says

"Yeah whatever"

Sam puts his hand under my chin and lifts it making me look him in the eye "Hey don't be like that everything is going to be fine" He says leaning forward and placing a light kiss on my lips before pulling back and saying "Ill see you soon."

I watch Sam walk away, waiting to see him start driving away from the diner before getting up and following. I knew I would go to help as soon as he said I couldn't come with him. Walking out back I go to one of the diners car's knowing I cant take the one from before because he would notice that. I walk up to a hunk of junk that looks like it should be at the dumb and notice it isn't locked, who ever owns this obviously wants someone to steal it. Smart idiot, there insurance is probably more then what the car is worth. I start the car and pull out of the space and go the way Sam went, luckily the car has GPS so I can find he address.

I know Sam can probably handle this on his own but I just want to make sure nothing terrible happens, I'll just hang out the front and only go in if something looks suspicious. It takes about 10 minutes before Sam pulls into a dirt road, seeing Sam's car turn a corner ahead. I must have taken a faster route than him. I wait a little, he would definitely notice me, before driving up to the corner, seeing Sam's car parked close by hidden between two large bushes, a house a little way up the road. He must have walked the rest of the way probably so no one notices him and he can check the place out, I do the same thing. When I can see the house I stand behind a bush to wait it out, hopefully everything goes to plan and I don't have to help out. From where I am I can see through the front window Dean tied up to a chair and a guy that has to be at least late thirties standing guard near the front door holding a riffle. I notice Sam casing the place he must notice the guy at the front door because he goes around the back of the house out of sight. I stay where I am hoping Sam can handle this on his own if I even hear the sound of gun shots or even shouting I'm going in. The silence is deafening and the next thing I hear is a loud explosion and I see the back half of the house in flames and I run.

(I was going to leave it there but I thought that would be to mean)

I bust through the front door and see only Dean so I quickly rush over to him pull out the cloth that is in his mouth then go to untie him. He immediately asks, "Where's Sam? This whole thing is about Sam, Rufus wants to kill him he knows about the premonitions" I get one of Deans hands untied when I hear a grunting noise. I quickly head over to where the noise is coming from leaving Dean to untie the rope around his ankles by himself. I see Sam fighting who I'm assuming is Rufus, there is a gun to the left that they are both scrambling towards but Rufus get there first, grabbing the gun and turning around to shot Sam. As his finger goes to pull the trigger I raise my gun and take the shot. Luckily my aim is true and I hit Rufus in the left leg and he falls back and shots are fired into the ceiling. I rush over to Rufus and kick the gun out of his hand. I hold my gun to him and tell him not to move. Sam bends over and picks up the gun as Dean walks through the door he walks over to Sam and hugging him, asking if he is okay. Dean then walks over to Rufus who is sitting up clutching at his leg, Dean's crouches down to Rufus's level and punches him square in the face and it knocks him out cold.

"What the hell is all this about!" I say, unable to hold in the questions running through my mind at the moment any longer.

"I thought I told you to stay behind" Sam says ignoring my question

"Well sorry but who knows what would have happened if I didn't show up you were about 30 seconds away from being shot had I not have followed you here" I explain

I turn to face Dean "So what was this all about?" I ask

"Rufus said he wanted to take out Sam and all the other people like him, he said he killed that Scott guy to.. He never even hurt anyone but Rufus believes that these people with powers are just as supernatural as the things we hunt and we should all be hunting them. He said he was exercising a demon when it muttered something about an upcoming war so he tortured it until it spoke telling him about all of the people and that he actually knew someone with these powers. So he has been hunting us down and killing and people he finds with these powers on the way." Dean explains to me

Sam calls up the police leaving an anonymous tip. We quickly walk out of the building leaving Rufus knocked out on the floor. As we are walking down the dirt road back to the car we hear Rufus yelling at us to stop we turn around and notice he is holding a gun. Damn, not as unconscious as we thought.

"Son of a bitch! I thought you handled it Sam" Dean says

Sam goes to respond when we hear the sounds of sirens. Sam quickly grabs Dean and I and pushes us back into the bushes so the cops don't spot us. We hear the cars drive past and then shouting.

"Drop your weapon!" "Get Down on your knees!" "Do it now!"

"So what now" I ask

If you can add more that would be great :)


End file.
